Aspects of the present invention relate to social networks, message boards, online mail clients and the like, and more particularly to a method, system and computer program product for associating an emotional influencer to a post in a social medium.
Online social networks are a universal mechanism to connect people and information in logical and organized ways which enable sharing and processing of information between the members of the social network. Common mechanisms for sharing and processing information on online social networks may include, but are not necessarily limited to, a wall or virtual wall or message board where a user or member of the social network can post messages for other users or members; an activity stream which may be a list of messages or posts received by a user or member and may also include a list of messages or posts sent by the user or member; a timeline that may chronologically list a series of events, and profiles of users or members that can be accessed for information about a particular user or member. These mechanisms enable users or members to rapidly share information with others and gather information from others in the network. Message boards and social networking posts are influenced by time, mood and environment. When a user reviews an old post from a month or more ago, the user may not understand why someone made the post or what the user may have been feeling at the time of the post or what the emotional state or mood of the user was at the time of the post. The post may have been influenced by a particular mood or emotion of the user, such as joy, happiness, depression, anger or other emotion. These emotions could have been brought on by a news event or other stimulating circumstance that occurred proximate the time of the event. Currently, there is no way to tell what a person may have been feeling at the time of a post.